How It Started
by Aliciaemp
Summary: Jack and Rupunzel have known eachother for a long time and have a friendship based on thier troubled past. What will they do when they realise they need eachother to keep that past at bay? Will the pair act on this or let it go and attempt to make it through alone and loose the friendship and possibly more?


**A.N. **

**This is my first story so constuctive critcism would be very welcome, if you are even reading this, wow, thankyou. Anyway...**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing, the charecters do not belong to me in any way at all.**

* * *

><p>The buzz of the alarm didn't wake me in the morning. A gentle tap on the frosted window did. I groaned loudly at the noise and slowly lifted one eye lid, a tiny smile plastered on my lips. Outside of my cocoon of blankets lay the chill of the unknown - my frosty bedroom and the frosty boy who since, the idiot, had opened my window and shuffled his stupid butt into my room, whilst managing to land not-so-gracefully on his stupid butt on the floor. What an entrance.<p>

"You know Jack, if you're going to be classy why not try the front door?" I had now sat up, with great difficulty, on my bed, and stared at the messy white head of hair I had known for almost five years now which was coincidently covered head to toe in the snow from outside. _How did he even climb up!_ My room is on the second story.  
>"Well, I though you would appreciate a wakeup call. And what do you mean by that Zell? Windows are how all heroes enter the building" He proceeded to prance around my now freezing room mimicking a hero (with all the moves) and then jumping onto my purple bed and causing me to fall off the bed (still wrapped in the cocoon) and onto my stupid butt.<p>

Of course Mr. Blue-Eyes started to laugh like a maniac. _'Typical'_. I fought desperately with my blanket until I was free and stood with dignity. Now to the window. I padded over, muttering to myself about how much of an idiot Jack could be and shivered slightly as I stopped next to the window. The cool air rushed into the room and gave me goose bumps as I began the lengthy process. Because of course the window was guarded with the vicious purple curtains which blew into my face along with the snow outside, making it even more difficult to reach out and close the already awkward window.

Jack had stopped laughing now and his face was desperately trying to hold back a grin as I tried in vain to close the window, the snow now also getting tangled in my waist length blonde hair as it blew in. He stood up off the bed and threw my blanket back on the bed.  
>"You wanna hand with that Punzie?"<p>

Turning back to the boy in blue I tilted my head to the side and massaged the growing pain in my neck which was reserved for his majesty himself. He stood on the opposite side of the room grinning in that hoodie of his.  
>"Please?"<p>

He grinned impossibly wider, and lumbered over to me, ducking past the overhanging beam and purposely leaning over me to close the window with a bang and thud. He looked down to me from above and tilted his head to the side, still standing practically on me. He flashed a look of triumph.  
>"And now is where I depart, I can smell your foster mothers pancakes, so I deeply suggest you get dressed for school before they all mysteriously disappear."<p>

And with that he left my room, grabbing his and my bags from the door way. He had left it there last night when he left. As always; an excuse to come early in the morning.

* * *

><p>Jack was calling me loudly from the bottom of the stairs. Something about missing a bus and snowballs down my shirt if I didn't come back straight away. What's with him and snow? But I had bigger problems on my mind.<p>

I was searching frantically all over my room. _'My sketch pad - where was it?!'_ I hit myself with my palm, the windowsill! Sure enough, it was sat there along with a little note written on the fog.  
>'Don't forget your book<br>~Jack

* * *

><p><em>He knew me so well'<em>, I thought after sitting down next to Jack, both covered in snow from the semi blizzard outside. We had indeed almost missed the bus as well as having a snow ball put down my shirt by himself. Ut I swear it was the snowball fight on the way that made us late. My new woolly jumper was soaked and I was shivering uncontrollably.

"Zell?"  
>"What" I mock glared.<br>"You want my coat?" He was blushing furiously which was a rare sight. The red of his face contrasted deeply with his shockingly pale features. I shook my head but he still proceeded to shove his warm jacket onto my shoulders. I was instantly warmer. There was the Jack I knew. He got out his phone, plugged in the blue earphones and offered me one.

We sat the bus ride in silence. Listening to Jack's heavy metal music; one ear phone each. My shivering subsided slightly but not entirely and my shirt was now partially dry, I sought my best friend's side for warmth. His arm wrapped protectively around my waist my head against his chest.

It was ages ago now, when we first became friends. That's when the music started. Jack was well known as the trouble maker at his old school he had told me, but when it happened that old imaged changed drastically.

He left his old friends behind and moved schools. When I met him he was quiet and had a constant haunted look on his face. He had moved when his sister died and I knew he blamed her death on himself; that he thought it was his fault he took her skating on a frozen lake. His fault she fell. His fault he couldn't save her. Even though he almost froze and drowned in the water trying.

I was the only one he let in. And I was happy he did. He is now my best friend and I don't know what I'd do without him. I don't want to sound selfish but I'm glad he lived. We help each other. Him with the guilt and me with the memories. That's why he's there every morning and every night.

That's why I put up with the music and he with my obsession with drawing. I can't go anywhere without my sketch pad and instrument of mark-making. I think back to the note on the window: Jack and his notes.

* * *

><p><strong>So what ya think? R&amp;R please.<strong>


End file.
